


Kryptonian Warrior

by Kyng_tut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a badass, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, everyone should know it, first fic, some ish that was on my computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyng_tut/pseuds/Kyng_tut
Summary: Lena Luthor's return has sparked bad blood between the family, which causes the return of someone she thought she left in the past. Suck at summaries. First fanfiction give it a try, tell me what you think. :) M for language. It might go up if I figure out how to write sexytimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tryin’ a ting. Hella Jamaican. : ) Anyways this is my first fanfiction ever. So, be gentle. I binged watched Supergirl on Netflix and now I’m hooked. Always been a DC fan so there may be connection to different comic booky elements. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy!

Lena Luthor had become the face of Lex Crop after her brother had been imprisoned. With the renaming ceremony in just a few days, she sought to dispel the negative light that Lex had created for the company, in his attempts to destroy the ‘Man of Steel.’ Lex’s obsession with Superman had caused him to lose all comprehensive thought of the company’s purpose. His one singular goal had become getting more power to control the unknown.  

 

Now the company, with Lena at the helm, would rise from the ashes and no one not even some half baked mercenary with a mission to kill her was going to stop that. Or a hot headed FBI agent.

 

“Ms. Danvers you cannot go in there,” Jess, Lena’s assistant, said as she raced in behind an extremely irate Alexandra Danvers.

 

“It’s very important that I speak with you Ms. Luthor,” Alex stood her ground.

 

“Ms. Luthor I’m so sorry she just shot right past me before…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Jess. It seems whatever Agent Danvers has to say is ‘important’,” Lena interrupts her assistant’s panicked rambling and dismiss her courtly with a nod to her open office door.  

 

The door clicked shot quietly. The CEO took in the woman standing imposingly in front of her desk. The slight backward head tilt and flare of her nostrils are familiar to Lena. Too familiar. She took a breath to steady herself.

 

“Are you planning on saying anything, anytime soon Agent Danvers,” Lena looks away, shuffling some papers on her desk. It had become very unnerving to see such strikingly similar mannerisms on some else.

 

“I’m am very busy at the moment with planning the renaming ceremony for L Corp tomorrow.”

 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. This ceremony is a tremendously bad idea. Not only are you putting yourself at risk, your personnel and onlookers could be hurt in the crossfire,” Alex stepped right up to the CEO’s desk and slammed her hand down on top of the desk in frustration. There was no way that this woman who commended herself on being one of the smartest women in National City was so stubborn.

 

“All because. You. Refused to reschedule the ceremony until the threat is neutralized.”   

 

“I will not cower in abstract fear because some fool thinks that killing me will somehow avenge Lex’s ideals,” Lena shouted as she stood from her desk, meeting Alex head on. She would not stand for anyone speaking to her as if she were a child.

 

They stared each other down for a few tense moment. Then, there it is again, that damn nose flare. Lena broke first and turned to the picturesque view of National City out her floor to ceiling windows. She folded her arms and played with the emerald like necklace around her neck. Hoping to hide how nerve racking she found the FBI agent presence to be.

 

“I understand the level of danger Agent Danvers. It is not beyond my abilities to see what’s right in front of me,” her voice lost some of it edge as she continues, “but I will not be bullied into a corner or beaten into submission. This is my company to run as I see fit. Whoever is after me will see me on that stage tomorrow and know that they cann- will not take this away from me.”

 

Alex watched as the CEO’s resolve harden and no amount of coercion was going to change her mind. She turns to leave.

 

“I hope you do Ms. Luthor for your own sake. With your permission I’ll have agents stationed at the rally. I’ll give the information to your assistant.”

 

With a soft click, Alex was gone and Lena was left alone with her thoughts. Alex Danvers was completely infuriating, not because of her bullish stubbornness. No, that Lena could deal with. But that annoying head tilt and nose flare where things should could go without. They reminded her of a blonde hair, blue eyed someone who was best left in the past. She thought she was done tormenting herself with empty promises.

 

As the new CEO of a socially floundering company she had no time for old heartbreaks. Kara Zor-El could rot in hell for all she cared.

  


Kara took a sip from her drink. Grateful for the slow burn down her throat, she put down her drink and took a look around. The dingy bar that she sat at was crowded with a number of different aliens, all hailing from different galaxy or universes. The Andromeda Galactical Outpost floated along the outer edge of the Andromeda Galaxy, always moving, never staying in one place for long, and was where the low lifes congregated to trade stolen goods.

 

That’s why the bright heroic reds and blues of the Superman’s uniform was all to evident when he stepped in. With him came a hush over the bar. The tights and cape spelt too much heroic bullshit for anyone to ignore. Kara chuckled lightly at her own thoughts.    

 

“Kara,” he had spotted her.

 

“What do you want, Kal-El?” Kara finished off her drink and slammed it down in frustration. Why was it that they couldn’t just leave her alone.

 

“I’ve been looking for you for sometime now.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bar.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Kara easily pushed him off sending crashing into a table.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m not going back,” she growled.

 

A loud shot rang out, stopping the Man and Girl of Steel in their tracks. The bar keep was pissed.

 

“Take that fuckery outside. You fuck up my bar again Kara, you don’t come back.”

 

With a disdainful look to Kal-El and a one finger salute for the bar keep, Kara fixed her leather jacket and quickly headed out the door. Shoulder checking him on her way out. He shook his head. Kara was still the same stubborn kid. This conversation was going to be a tough one.

 

After apologizing to the bar keep, he left to find his allusive cousin. As he passed an alley he saw her lean against a wall with her eyes closed taking deep calming breaths.

 

“I’m not going back.”

 

“The Knights are looking for you,” Kara turned to him in shocked, “they wish to question you on your involvement in the MG33 raids.” The Galaxy Knights where a bunch of self glorified interstellar police who sought peace and justice for ‘all’. Kara thought it was a load of Daxamite shit. They like everyone else had their own agenda.  

 

“So you’re their errand boy now,” she snarled at him. It was just like him to act as everyone’s beacon of hope.

 

“No, I told them that I would take you under my wing. That there would be no ‘interrogation’. But they could stop by and ask if they wished.”

 

That’s when she felt it. The emerald like necklace around her neck began to pulse raptly.

 

“Lena,” Kara gasped as she grabbed at the necklace. She was dismayed by its activation. This could only mean one thing. Lena was in some kind of trouble.

 

She needed to get back to Earth, now.

 

“Your necklace,” Superman took a step back from her in shock. “It’s made of Kryptonite. Why?”

 

“How did you get here,” she said not even acknowledging that he had spoken.

 

Confused by the sharp left turn the conversation had taken Clark asked, “Why?”

 

Frustrated with his lack of responses to her question, Kara grabbed at his super suit and stepped toward him teeth bared, “There something wrong. Lee is in trouble. How did you get here?”

 

“Interstellar teleporter,” he raised his wrist indicating the watch like device there. He had never seen Kara this panicked before. Who was Lee? Why was he or she so important?

 

“Can it transport two?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Let’s go!”

 

“Home?”

 

“Fuck Kal-El. Yes, home!”

 

“Hold on,” was his short reply as he quickly typed in the coordinates. With a final beep the teleporter emitted a bright blue light that raptly consumed both of them and in a flash they were gone.    

 

* * *

 Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had gathered for L Corp’s first defining moment since Lena’s return. She would do what Lex and her had dreamed of as kids, create a company that would be a service to the people. Lex had fallen short of the task because of greed and fear. But Lena was clear headed and nothing would stand in her way.

 

From where she stood on stage she could see Agent Danvers within the main plaza. A number of her agents were stationed around the perimeter. The so called mercenary would be a fool to even think of interrupting. 

 

“I want to thank you all for coming. My brother hurt a lot of good innocent people. My family owes a debt not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. And I attend to repay by renaming my company L Corp. We’ll usher in a new age of community cooperation and together charter a brighter...” A loud explosion from behind interrupted her speech.

 

Everything had slowed down for Lena. It was if she were in a tunnel the crowd’s panicked screams seemed so far away. It seemed as if her senses were heightened, she watched as Agent Danvers struggled through the crowd trying to get to her and the other agents at the attempted to guide the crowd out of the square safely. Then right under her feet she heard a soft click.

 

_ “There. It’s on.” Lena looked up into blindingly blue eyes, offset by a halo created by the setting sun. They belonged to a smiling blonde who held her as the matching necklaces they wore pulsated a soft green. _

 

_ “You just twist the head of the jewel counter clockwise and I’ll know to come to you,” the blue eyed beauty caressed a younger Lena’s cheek, “And in blink of an eye I’m there.” _

 

_ “A blink of an eye, huh?” Lena smirked at blue eyes as her gaze dropped to just as beautiful lips.  _

 

_ “How bout now Zor-El,” the younger Luthor ghosted her lips across the woman who held her so securely. Her tongue snuck from between her lips briefly swiping over her captures lips. _

 

_ “What if I need you now? What if I...” _

 

_ Before Lena could say anything more, Kara crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.  _

 

With slight trepidation Lena reached for her necklace and twisted the head of the green jewel.  __

  
  


Outside of the Earth’s gravitational pull a spark of light lit up the sky and from it Kara and Kal-El appeared. Disorientated by intergalactical travel Kara takes a moment to collect herself. But there really wasn’t anytime for it, because the beacon around her neck is still pulsed with urgency.

 

“We’re here. Where to…”,  the Man of Steel cut himself off when he heard the distinct beeping of the watch he had given his good friend James Olsen.

 

Kara disregarded Kal-El question as she quickly locked onto Lena location and shot off like a bullet, hitting mach 2 in seconds. So concerned with getting to Lena as fast as possible she didn’t realize that her cousin was hot on her heels. 

  
  


It felt like eons since Lena had turned on her beacon. The swarm of the crowd trying to get away from the chaos all around was disorienting. They pushed from every direction making impossible to know which way was up or down. Above the havoc another explosion erupted in a nearby building. As the building was engulfed in flames streak of blue dived into the midst of it.   

 

Lena was pushed from her observation when a panicked crowd goer raced passed her. She stumbled to the ground and saw him. She know it was him, in the middle of all the confusion he stood stoically scanning the area for his target, her. Then there eyes looked, with a smirk he pulled a gun from his waistband and stocked forward. Lena scrabbled to her feet trying to get away. This was not her end. She wouldn’t let Lex win. 

 

“Lena!” Agent Danvers swept through the crowd towards Lena, her finger on the trigger read for anything.      

 

Lena flipped off one of her heels and flung it at her assumed executioner. The mercenary swatted at the offending projectile like it was annoying fly, raised his gun and fired. With gasp Lena shut her eyes tight. 

 

The ground shuddered under her feet. 

 

She couldn’t believe that Kara had not come for her. That the Kryptonian hated her so much that she had completely ignore her call for help. Tears leaked from the corns of her eyes, as she bit her lip. Not even the first day on her journey to restore L Corp and she had failed. 

 

A calloused hand grasped her face. Lena took a deep breath. She knows who that hand belong to.

 

“Lee,” it was like a soft whisper on the wind. Lena was surprised she even heard it. But she know that voice too.

 

When she opened her eyes, there she was long blonde hair similar to sun rays and the brightest blue eyes Lena had ever seen. Lena sized up Kara in awe. The Kryptonian stood in a small crater made from her abrupt entrance. Lena’s mind was blank. Was she dead, had she gone it shock from bleeding out onto the concrete floor.  

 

Brow frowned, nostrils flared Kara wiped the tears from Lena’s face. 

 

“Lee are you okay?” Kara whispered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her flushed against her body. Lena burrowed into her chest and sobbed.          

 

The pop of more gunfire sounded bursting the small bubble created by their reunion. Bullets ricocheted of Kara’s back. She throw a red hot glare over her shoulder that melted the mercenary’s gun into his hand. He shrieked in pain and suncked to his knees clutching his hand. 

 

With the immediate threat neutralized Kara took a moment to look around. DEO agents closed in on her and Lena, Alex at the forefront. 

 

“Kara?” Alex questioned surprise by Kara’s appearance after six years of absence. 

 

The blonde took a deep breath, secured Lena in her arms bridal style and with a slight bend of her knees took off into the sky.  


	3. When We Fell in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to lengthen my chapters because I have always hated short chapter updates when reading fanfic. Also trying to add more meat and potatoes to my writing. Meaning I’ve noticed I just write action and no flowery descriptions. To me this makes the story seem very disjointed. 
> 
> Also realized that I never mention that flashbacks are in Italics. I hate seeing “Flashback” in a story. I feel like it takes away from it somehow (being a nerd don’t mind me).
> 
> So, get ready for the most verbose edition of Kryptonian Warrior.

 Tears that had flown freely from Lena’s eyes were quickly dried by brisk winds that forced her to snuggle deeper into the strong arms carrying her. Arms she’d once trusted to keep her afloat through anything. She had adored the sense of security as they soared above the clouds, that was to say, once she had gotten over her initial fear of flying.

 

_Lena had been working overtime in her university’s lab lately. After seeing the anger on Kara’s face when those beautiful blue eyes saw the misery that another Superman fight had caused one of BP’s oil rig to spill had destroyed a bit more of Earth’s ecosystem, several ideas had ran through her mind on how to help with cleanup.  If Lena was being completely honest most of her daily thoughts centered on the blonde, making it impossible for her work not to be sabotaged too._

 

_The takeover had been suttle. She would see a puppy on campus and imagine Kara’s cheeks flushing red in a excitement as she tried to hide the fact that she wanted to cuddle the creature. Or when she would go too long without eating, hunger pains causing her to remember a time last week when Kara devoured two extra large meat lovers pizzas and a pint of ice cream all in one setting. Now it had escalated to the blonde being the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last thing before she went to bed._

 

_Even now as she lowered her prototype Oleo Sponge into a water tank filled with oil she wondered if Kara would want to go for swim later. The idea of long bare legs and chiseled abdominal muscles  floated about in her mind’s eye so much that she didn’t hear the click of the lab door opening. Causing her to jump when strong arms encircled her waist and drop the sponge into the water tank, splashing her and her capturer. She struggled in her captor’s arms._

 

_“Lena!! It's me!” The blonde who had been running on Lena’s mind squealed with laughter, all while using Lena as a shield against the splash of water and oil._

 

_The brunette abruptly stopped struggling with an annoyed groan when she realized it was Kara who had manhandled her._

 

_“Oh my goodness, Kara. You scared me half to death. Was that at all necessary?” She pulled at arms that surrounded her middle making them release her, so that she could retrieve the sponge that had absorbed the oil and sank to the the bottom of the tank._

 

_“It was funny. And I wanted a ‘Lena Hug’” Kara chuckled as she rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder, arms bracketing Lena’s waist from behind has she placed her hands on the work bench in front of her. A tingle ran down her spine and a faint blush rushed to her cheeks when Kara spoke, “And from the smile you’re trying to hide  I can tell you wanted a “Kara Hug” too.”_

 

_It was true. Lena had never been a very tactile person growing up, especially being raised  in the Luthor household. There was not very many people looking to give Lena Luthor a hug just simply because. That what made her interactions with the blonde so different. She made Lena want affection that she had once deem trivial._

 

_Pulling Lena away from her work was a herculean task but Kara was up for it._

 

_“Have lunch with me?” eyes pleading and pout on full force “I brought your favorite and I know the perfect place.”_

 

_With that she produced a smile that could rival the sun, which must have been very convincing because Lena pulled off her lab coat with little to no hesitation._

 

_“So, where’s this perfect spot?”_

 

_“Are we going to the roof?” Lena wasn’t surprised that Kara know her way around the campus so well. Any and everything there was explore Kara had found her way into every nook and cranny._

 

_“It’s a surprise Lee.” With the airyness of a someone who was taking a stroll across the university quad Kara pulled her up another flight of stairs “You’re not afraid of heights, right?”_

 

_“No. But the roof isn’t usually open for general use.”_

 

_How exactly did Kara think they would get up there without an access card. Everything at National University was under lock and key. Come to think of it, how exactly was Kara able to get into the labs to begin with._

 

_That didn’t seem like a problem for the blonde, because with a slight shoulder check to the door, leading to the roof swung open. As Lena stepped out in the glairing summer sun she notice setup  off to the side under a small overhang was a picnic blanket with an assortment of food. This girl was real a sweetheart. Lena couldn’t imagine the last time someone had gone out of their way to care for her like this. With unshed tears of awe in her eyes she approached the blanket and took a seat._

 

_“Really Kara. When did you have time to put all of this together?”_

 

_Similar to a ball of sunshine Kara smiled brightly and sat down beside her. “I thought, with all the hours you’ve been logging at the lab. You’d appreciate little break.” With that she began to sort out the food. In the picnic basket was a number of different sandwiches and bottle of Lena’s favorite wine. All these little moments made Lena believe Kara wasn’t the hard ass she first tried to present herself as._

 

_For the first half of lunch they sat in companionable silence, but once Kara had devoured more than half the picnic basket content she began to fidget, eyes shifting back and forth from the sky to Lena._

 

_“I have something to tell you.”_

 

_“What is it?” Lena searched Kara’s eyes hoping to convey that whatever it was there would be no judgment on her part. The blonde quickly stood and began to pace._

 

_“Rao, give me strength,” she whispered under her breath. She had faith in her heart that Lena would not hate her, but a small voice in the back of her head, that sounded suspiciously like Alex, warned her against revealing the truth to her._

 

_Steeling her resolve Kara took deep breath and turned to the brunette. “Okay, Lena, I’m going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know. Can I trust you?”_

 

_“Of course,” Lena stood as well, approaching the blonde and taking her hands, “you can trust me with anything.” Preferably your heart Lena thought flippedly._

 

_“There is something about me that I have run from for most of life, but know I wish to embrace who I am...”_

 

_“Oh my god you’re straight!” Lena interrupted abruptly dropping Kara’s hands and stepping away. “I was reading the signs all wrong. I..why do I always do this to myself. Falling for the straight girl is so cliche.” She rambled on, cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

 

_“No, Lena I’m not straight,” Kara rushed to correct her, “our kind does not prescribe to human’s need to a categorize an individual's sexual preference.”_

 

_“That’s great! I mean I don’t want you to think that I’m only pursuing you just to get into your pants… Dear Goddess I didn’t mean to make it seem as if you would readily reciprocate any of my advances…” Lena had not intended to just so unceremoniously drop that she had any intention of pursuing Kara in the first place._

 

_“Wait? Our kind?” What Kara had said had finally caught up to her processing system_

 

_“Lena, I’m HER!”_

 

_Eyes bright with exasperation for Lena’s cute ramblings Kara step back and throw her arms out wide as if to say look at me the real me. And Lena looked completely confused._

 

_“Her? Her who?”_

 

_“The Her! The one that saved the drunk sorority girl who was almost abducted last week.”_

 

_“The girl from Sigma Pi? Your not in a sorority. I’m pretty sure you don’t even go here.” At this point Lena’s arms were crossed her chest and the eyebrow of doubt was arched._

 

_“No, not the girl who was attacked. The woman who saved her. That was me!” Crinkle at full force, Lena didn’t know what to think. She only ever so the crinkle for two reasons, Kara was trying to a hide something or annoyed with a situation._

 

_“I don’t understand”_

 

_“Okay.” She rushed into Lena’s personal space, easily lifting her into bridal carry. Lena was astonished at the seamless easy at which she had a been just lift into the blonde’s arms  and a little outraged that she had no say in the matter._

 

_“KARA! Put me down right now. Have you lost your mind?” Paying no heed to the brunette woman’s shouts Kara walked quickly to the roof edge. Lena’s eyes were wide with fear. The sunny disposition and goddess like features a were all tricks to entice lonely coeds into falling for her, then with no warning she struck._

 

_“KARA!! Stop, please.” By this time they had reach the edge of the laboratory roof._

 

_Seeing how distraught the brunette had become stop and turned away from the ledge. “I would never hurt you. You know that, right?”_

 

_“Please Kara just put me down. I want to go back inside.”_

 

_“Look at me Lee.” Lena hesitantly looked up. Pleading bright blues met teary red rim greens._

 

_“Ohh Lee. Just trust me ok. I won’t hurt you. I won’t let anything hurt you.”_

 

_Then they were falling backwards._

 

_If anyone had been around they would have heard Lena’s terrified screams blended with Kara’s ruckus laughter. As the brunette’s arms tighten around her neck after a second she realized that there was no weightless feeling of falling. It felt as if she was lying comfortably on top of the blonde._

 

_“Open your eyes Lee.” Laughter was evident in the blonde voice. With some hesitancy Lena opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing they were floating seven stories above the ground. Leaning back just a little to look into Kara’s laughing eyes._

 

_“We’re flying?” The brunette was to astonished to say anything else. Gently flying upright._

 

_“Where to beautiful?”_

* * *

Feedback is always welcome!!

 


End file.
